True love or just cannon?
by Suave Pastel
Summary: Hiccup doubts about Astrid's love and confronts her, what will she say? / This one-shot is the conclusion of my wonderings about whether Astrid really loves Hiccup or she is just another princess in love on the third day. Collaboration with Chris the Furious


Something was wrong, I knew it. All were been showed one by one: first, he didn't had breakfast, and Hiccup _always_ had breakfast, next, he'd been drawing axes all morning, and the most important: didn't make his little girly stupid braids.

And he's been calling me _Toothless_ instead of _bud_ all morning, or rather, the few times he remembered my existence. Six times I pushed my head against his hand, trying to show some _flying-buddies-help_ , but the idiot lame just closed his fist.

Now, he was just standing there looking at the sun like it was something interesting.

I growled passing by him, attempting to show my anger, but he ignored me.

 _Stupid one-legged viking._

I heard him sighing for the umpteenth time all day, so I decided it was been enough. Without taking my teeth out, I bit his good leg and dragged him out of his blue bubble.

"Toothless! What you think you're doing?! Let go of me!"

"Hiccup? Toothless?" I heard someone, it was probably Astrid.

I stopped abruptly. Astrid ran to see him.

"A new training exercise?" asked smiling. Hiccup avoided looking at her and denied.

 _This has something to do with this termagant..._

I called Stormfly several times until she paid attention to me. I pointed to Astrid and the Deadly Nadder gave me a grunt of affirmation.

I quickly bite Hiccup's good leg again and run into the woods.

"Someone stop him! Toothless, enough!"

I ignored him just like he did with me and I went into the forest with Stormfly following me closely.

"Hiccup! Stormfly! Wait!"

I stopped and threw him into the grass.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on with you?!" he bellowed, turning to get up.

I ignored him and fired a rock to sleep against it.

"Toothless, I'm fucking talking to you!"

I pushed him with my tail.

"Toothless, for the love of...!"

"Stormfly!"

The dragon and Astrid came running after us.

Hiccup looked at me furiously and I laughed.

 _You earned it, human buddy._

"You planned it, didn't you? You, stupid reptile son of a"

"I've never heard you insult Toothless before."

Astrid approached, she seemed worried.

 _This is gonna get gross_ , I thought, closing my eyes to sleep.

"Is everything all right, Hiccup?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"Yes, it is, just... please, leave me alone, Astrid."

Astrid sat behind him and made the pair of ridiculous braids.

"What's going on, babe?"

Hiccup stirred himself to push her away.

"Really, I wanna be alone."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you. I wanna help you."

"No one can, Astrid, especially you."

I snorted. _It's getting good._

Astrid dropped her hands and a left a half-done braid.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Did I disobey any order?"

 _What the other humans would say if they saw her this docile_.

Hiccup shook his head.

"No, it's just... Astrid, do you love me?"

Astrid opened her mouth in surprise. Well, now he was asking, I was actually curious too, I knew they liked each other, but never said that word before from her.

"Hiccup... you know I do."

I expected him to smile, to petted my head and return to normal, but Hiccup, as always, messed it up.

"Why?"

"I don't understand what you mean, what"

"Because of what you love me?"

Astrid smiled.

"Being you, Hiccup. I don't understand, what's happening?"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I mean, tell me the exacted reason why you love me."

At last, Astrid sensed that something was wrong.

"I can't answer that, Hiccup, I love all you, all what you are, not just some."

He sighed in frustration.

"I mean... the first time you kissed me was after I killed the Red Death, but before that, you hated me ... what changed?"

 _Uhhh, I get it._ So Hiccup felt she didn't love him. _It makes sense to me._

"Then you seemed to be the opposite of what you are now" she smiled returning to the braid half done "besides, I didn't hate you, I was just jealous you were suddenly the best in the academy, when I'd spent my life training."

She took his hand slowly, seemed afraid he would reject her.

"Astrid, lately I've been thinking..." He pushed her hand away sharply "the person you think you love may not be all me as you say, but the Dragon Master."

She gave him a loud slap. I immediately looked at Stormfly for answers, but she was busy sniffing a nest.

 _Holy shit, Hiccup's never forgive me._

"How can you believe that I could be that superficial and interested?" asked she and began to cry.

 _Damn it, he's gonna kill me, stop crying Astrid!_

To my surprise, my stupid master didn't apologize immediately, didn't even bother to turn his face again.

"Try to see it from my perspective, Astrid. You never noticed me until I mounted a Night Fury in front of you and you hated me until the day I killed the Red Death."

She sat back, much further away from him and still crying.

"I said I didn't hate you. And the reason why I kissed you wasn't... it was just an impulse, you should try to see it from my perspective, Hiccup, it was a lot for me to deal with... thinking you died in the explosion and then back in Berk when Gobber amputated your burnt leg..."

She shook hers head and sobbed. I remembered that too, I didn't trust anyone at that time, they had to lock me in a cage because I thought they were hurting Hiccup.

"Your screams were heard throughout the village and Fishlegs said that if you moved too much and Gobber cut an important vein you would die... and then the fevers" shook her head and hugged herself "Hiccup, I spent four days fearing you would die, that's why when I saw you, safe and sound, kissed you."

Hiccup was staring at a rock on the floor with a frown.

"I still can't understand... you once said that I was weak and coward" he whispered "well, I still am, what changed?"

Still crying, Astrid smiled and sat down next to him.

"That wasn't you, you're not weak and coward. This is you: brave, strong, smart, sensitive, stubborn, curious, willing to do whatever it takes to do the right thing. I don't love you because of your new status as the Dragons Master, I love you because of who you are. You've known me like this all your life, but I didn't know this incredible man, who was hiding behind the image of a weak and sad viking."

Slowly, my silly friend smiled.

 _Ew. My work here is done._ I turned around and ran back into the forest, away from the cloying necking that would take place in a few seconds.

 **A/n:**

 **Luna: Guys you have no idea what a mess were this ONLY-FUCKING-ONE thousand of words to write. Furious and I just couldn't get each other ideas, it doesn't happen often so that only made it harder. First, as you know, I hated Astrid because she's kit Camicazi and for I felt their relationship pretty forced. SOOO Furious-baby made me thought of Camicazi as her middle name, since she's the only rider who doesn't have one. The fic was mostly written by him, I just turned it to Toothless POV and wrote Astrid's description of Hiccup.**

 **Furious: Hey riders, as you know I'm a strong believer of Hiccstrid, I'm in love with their relationship but I totally understand why people like Luna feel it forces, so, this one-shot is my attempt to explain Hiccstrid, so I devoted myself exhaustively (literally) to analyze the Hiccstrid, so I dismembered it and took out just the vital (joke for IB Students), so this is my conclusion. I'm not hoping to convince everyone. The doubts expressed by Hiccup are Luna's oldself, and I think also of all the other fans who don't get the Hiccstrid.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
